IWAMINE SHUU: User Guide and Manual
by artichoke-me
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased an IWAMINE SHUU unit. This manual will help keep you safe all times!


IWAMINE SHUU: User Guide and Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased an IWAMINE SHUU unit. This manual will help keep you safe all times!

**Technical Specifications:**

_Name_: Iwamine Shuu. Will respond to "Iwamine-sensei," "Doctor Shuu," "Isa Souma," "Ichijou Utsuro," and "Fat Bird." He may act irritably to the last three.

_Age_: 28

_Place of Manufacture_: Aves High City, Japan

_Height_: 6'1

_Weight_: Not documented

_Length_: "About the size of a cleaver."

**Your IWAMINE SHUU unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Grey vest

Assorted colors of hair ribbons

One (1) striped tie

Two (2) pairs of Red framed glasses

Five (5) White labcoats

One (1) Black coat

CHUKAR PARTRIDGE unit

Scalpel

Cleaver

_Programming_

_Doctor_: IWAMINE SHUU tries to proscribe medicine to random birdies. Although, most of the time that medicine is something that is potentionally harmful for you. He is very smart though to create such medicines and cures to horrible diseases.

_Scientist_: This unit LOVES dissecting things from humans to his own species. If you do let him persue his dream, please watch over him as he will just simply go out to find his next victim to experiment on.

_Bodyguard_: IWAMINE SHUU has two very dangerous weapons such as a cleaver and can take down anyone who tries to harm you. You can kiss those bullies goodbye!

_Model_: He has quite gorgeous and picturesque features on his face and won't be afraid to flaunt. His smirk and alluring eyes will seduce any girl or boy to do whatever he wants. The press will be all over him!

**Removal of your IWAMINE SHUU Unit from Packaging**

This unit is more of the dangerous type, so please be cautious and take out all weapons before waking him up.

1. Get a RYOUTA KAWARA unit to complain about his stomach, IWAMINE SHUU will then open the box slowly to care for his stomachache.

2. If you have a YUUYA SAKAZAKI unit, just have him talk. IWAMINE SHUU will be irritated and come out in a bad attitude.

3. Start talking about RYUUJI KAWARA which will result to your unit sobbing and mourning over his death. Here and out, you can remove the top and try to comfort him. Once he is comforted, he will allow you to reprogram him. This way is recommended because it establishes more of a relationship between the owner and the unit.

**Reprogramming**

All personalities for IWAMINE SHUU are listed below!

_Suspicious (default)_

_Yandere_

_Depressed_

_Drunk (LOCKED)_

_Horny (LOCKED)_

IWAMINE SHUU is naturally suspicious in all ways. If he sneaks in a human or another bird in, please hide. There is a chance he is also in _Yandere_ mode. _Yandere_ and _Suspicious_ are both very similar in each other and have the same qualities.

_Yandere_ mode is dangerous for you or another human you love, especially if you've been in a very close relationship with him. Say goodbye to your loved ones because you're never going to see them again!

_Depressed_ mode is what happens when you bring up RYUUJI KAWARA. RYUUJI KAWARA was a very close friend to IWAMINE SHUU, back when they were experimenting on NAGEKI FUJISHIRO. RYUUJI KAWARA died immediately when IWAMINE SHUU was 18. It's suggested not to bring him up as it will cause him moping around and being plain lazy.

_Drunk_ mode is activated by giving him plenty of alcohol. He will consume and consume the alcoholic beverages until every drop is gone. He may be a little violent but nothing too bad will be done to your body.

_Horny_ mode is locked for a reason. This unit is a kinky man and will do anything to spice up sex. That could involve killing you or chopping various parts off of you. Remember, IWAMINE SHUU considers himself necrophiliac!

**Relationships with Other Units**

_RYOUTA KAWARA_: IWAMINE SHUU is his personal doctor. Since RYOUTA KAWARA has such a weak stomach, he takes care of it with "trustworthy" medicine. IWAMINE SHUU injected the Charon virus into RYOUTA KAWARA which eventually kills him.

_SAKUYA LE BEL SHIROGANE_: SAKUYA LE BEL SHIROGANE shows much loyalty to IWAMINE SHUU as he is their family doctor.

_YUUYA SAKAZAKI_: They despise each other very much. YUUYA SAKAZAKI is from the Dove Party whereas IWAMINE SHUU is apart of the Hawk Party. IWAMINE SHUU almost killed him with a scalpel.

_NANAKI KAZUAKI_: NANAKI KAZUAKI shot IWAMINE SHUU in his leg. He offered to take care of him while he was handicapped for that short while. A relationship between these two are compatible.

**Cleaning**

IWAMINE SHUU is capable of cleaning himself and will definitely not allow anyone else to accompany him in a bath. If he does allow you to, stay a great distance away from him in the bathtub.

**Feeding**

This unit is so caught up in his work that he forgets to even eat sometimes. Remind him to eat but if he rejects, force him. IWAMINE SHUU will submit and eat.

**Rest**

Same with eating, he is caught up in his work to even sleep. Sometimes, he sleeps in his office while working but make sure IWAMINE SHUU is getting enough sleep.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

_Q_: He keeps speaking in Japanese and I only understand a lick of what he's saying!

_A_: There's a switch on his back which decides what language he will speak to you. Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, or English.

_Q_: My IWAMINE SHUU unit won't speak to me at all!

_A_: Have you done anything to set him off? Sit down with him and ask him what's wrong.

IWAMINE SHUU is one of our most famous units to all. With enough care and locks on your door, IWAMINE SHUU will be one of the best companions you've ever had. Good luck!


End file.
